bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Need for Russia 4: Białe Noce/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już siedemdziesiątym drugim odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Za oknem mróz napierdala, zima zaskakuje kierowców, a ja katuje się kolejnymi tytułami... znowu. Ale tym razem, nie wezmę na ruszt jakiegoś kiepskiego moskiewskiego fps-a, lecz polską grę, która coś z wschodem ma wspólnego. Zatem zaopatrzcie się w ogromną pieluchę, bo się zesracie po zobaczeniu dzisiejszego tworu. A więc, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Need For Russia 4: Białe Noce, została stworzona przez Red Dot Games dnia 20 maja 2011 roku, a wydana przez cenione na całym globie studio Play. Po wydaniu trzech gier, które były klonami maluch racera drugiego ze zmienionymi modelami aut, panowie wydawcy od Playa, postanowili przestać robić w chuja graczy, poprzez wydawanie identycznych gier z serii, i postanowili zlecić produkcję czwartej odsłony partaczom odpowiedzialnym między innymi za rajd polski czy ski. Czy więc mimo zmiany silnika gra nadal jest tak samo chujowa? A może wręcz przeciwnie, grywalność wylewa się z ekranu. Zanim jednak odpowiem na to dosyć oczywiste pytanie, sprawdźmy, czy ktoś w Internecie w ogóle postawił ocenie ten chłam. Oczywiście jak przeczuwałem, ani jednej recenzji, oceny użytkowników czy też jakiegokolwiek newsa. Tak więc nie przedłużając, czas zająć się tym gównem. Gdy uruchomimy grę i przeczekamy okropną techniawę prezentującą twórców tego arcydzieła, ukazuje się nam menu, które zostało wręcz wyrwane z korzeniami z Lowridera Extreme. Dokładnie identycznie postawiony samochód, ten sam styl przypominający brudne blokowiska, i zajebista bitmapa w tle. Twórcy nawet nie chcą nam nawet wmówić, że to nie jest gra oparta na tym samym silniku kropka w kropkę. Ale poza tym małym szczególikiem, same meni nie prezentuje się aż tak beznadziejnie jak mogłoby być. Mamy szeroką gamę ustawień grafiki oraz dźwięków, wygładzania i wielkości tekstur, odbić, czy dodatkowych opcji związanych z kontrolerem, czyli klawiaturą, bo twórcy nie wpadli na pomysł, że jakiś zapaleniec będzie chciał zagrać w to gówno na jakimś innym sprzęcie. Ale jak przedstawia się sama rozgrywka. Otóż w przeciwieństwie do każdej innej wyścigówki, nie mamy zwykłej kampanii, gdzie mamy do dyspozycji ogromne miasto do eksploracji gdzie w poszczególnych miejscach możemy się ścigać. O nie nie, Need For Russia stawia na coś o wiele bardziej oryginalnego. Otóż w garażu wybieramy jedną z czterech tras, stoimy jak debil czekając na oponenta, i gdy ów osobnik podjedzie, możemy zaproponować mu wyścig o odpowiednią sumę. I tak jest do momentu, aż pokonamy wszystkich znajdujących się w okolicy. Brzmi jak świetna zabawa, prawda? Tylko, że panowie z Red Dot Games podali to w formie papki wyplutej na ryj gracza. Mimo losowo wybieranych wariacji danej trasy i różnych rodzajów automobilów, gra staje się nudna po piętnastu minutach, i jedynym sposobem by nie usnąć podczas grania w to gówno, to podtrzymanie swoich powiek zapałkami. Jestem absolutnie kurwa poważny. I nie pomaga również model jazdy, który nawiasem mówiąc, dupy nie urywa. Pojazdami kieruje się jak kartonowymi pudłami po plamie oleju, są strasznie podsterowne. I owszem, mamy tu do dyspozycji wiele rodzajów wozów, poczynając od zaporożca i wołgi a kończąc na Hyundai Coupe. Tylko, że poza zmienionymi prędkościami te graty w prowadzeniu nie różnią się wcale. Chyba, że łatwiejsze skręcanie dla wolniejszych bryk i trudniejsze dla szybszych jest dla kogoś zajebiście niesamowitą różnicą w kierowaniu pojazdów. A fizyka? To także gówno pierwszej kategorii. Samochody są wręcz przylepione do nawierzchni, a styczność z jakimikolwiek przeszkodami nie kończy się wcale fiaskiem. No, chyba, że owym przedmiotem jest krawężnik, wtedy dzieje się to. Nawet nie mam słów, by to opisać. Sztuczna inteligencja oponentów także woła o pomstę do nieba. W pierwszej połowie gry nawet największym rzęchem możemy pokonać o wiele szybszych od nas. Jadą z góry utartą ścieżką nie zważając na nic i nawet nie starają się o wygraną. Po prostu jedziemy tak jakbyśmy poprawiali tylko czas. Ale gdy już uplasujemy się czterdziestej trzeciej pozycji, ni stąd ni zowąd, nasi adwersarze uruchomią swoje niewidzialne silniki rakietowe i czasem też zaczną w nas napierdalać. I tutaj warto wspomnieć o jednej, upierdliwej rzeczy. Otóż gdy zderzymy się samochodem o przeciwnika trzykrotnie, wyścig automatycznie zostaje unieważniony, i musimy go potarzać od samego początku. I nie ważne czy sprawcą tego był nasz przeciwnik czy my, lub czy to się stało na końcu trasy bądź na początku. Albo powtarzasz trasę albo wypierdalasz. Przecież to nie ma sensu. Wyobraźcie sobie coś takiego w Need For Speedzie czy Burnoucie, bądź na przykład w strzelance sieciowej, gdzie mecz zostałby zawieszony, bo ktoś strzeliłby trzy headshoty. Trasy też nie lepsze. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem mamy ich cztery. Mamy więc jedną prostą na 1000 bądź 400 metrów, dosyć krzywą prostą na 8400 metrów, drogę w lesie prowadzącą do mostu w mieście, oraz sam tor w mieście, który jest niesamowicie pokręcony. I o ile co do prostych i map w lesie nie mam zbytnio zastrzeżeń, to do mapy w mieście jak najbardziej. Ta mapa jest wręcz torturą dla gracza. Nie dość, że same drogi ledwo co mieszczą dwa pojazdy, to jeszcze krawężniki są tak ogromne, że klękajcie narody. A oczywiście za każdym razem gdy go zahaczymy to nasz rzęch zaczyna odpierdalać rodeo w powietrzu. I oczywiście w tej mapie, wróg najadł się szaleju do tego stopnia, że albo nie dopuści naszego wozu do wejścia w pierwszy zakręt, albo gdy już zaczniemy sobie dobrze radzić z radością pierdolnie w nasz tył unieważniając wyścig. Serio, nie potrafiłem pokonać tej trasy ani najszybszym samochodem, ani tym najbardziej skrętnym. Po prostu niewiarygodne! Jak na produkcję o nielegalnych wyścigach przystało, możemy tuningować nasze wehikuły. Twórcy dali nam do dyspozycji między innymi zmienienie koloru auta, przyciemnienie szyb, zmianę silnika, skrzyni biegów, opon, głowicy, układu wydechowego i dolotowego, rozrządu, i inne cuda na kiju. Niestety, mimo ogromu możliwości podrasowań, tuning wizualny to bieda, a jedyne w co będziemy inwestować to nowy silnik, bo reszta nie daje absolutnie nic. Szkoda, bo ten element gry mógłby jakoś uratować ten tytuł. A gdzie zatem kupujemy nowe cudeńka, zapytacie. Otóż zamiast normalnego sklepu z różnymi autami, mamy tak zwany, komis samochodowy, który jest na tyle ciekawy, że za każdym razem gdy w niego wejdziemy, witani jesteśmy przez zupełnie inne wozy. Chciałeś kupić Czajkę, albo pojazd który żywcem przypomina Chevroleta Camaro? Deweloperzy pokazują Ci środkowy palec oferując zupełnie inne wehikuły niż poprzednio. I tak jest za każdym razem. Pewnym razem gdy chciałem zaopatrzyć się w danego gruchota musiałem wchodzić i wychodzić 6 razy, by w końcu zakupić tego rupiecia. Kto kurwa wpadł na ten idiotyczny pomysł? Oprawa audiowizualna tej produkcji prezentuje się naprawdę biednie. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem grafikę tego dzieła, czułem się, jakbym cofnął się o 6 lat wstecz. Modele poskładane jakby z pudełek, mizernej jakości tekstury, efekty specjalne, które zabijają od razu oraz wszechobecny blur sprawiają, że na ten twór patrzy się z niesmakiem. Z oprawą dźwiękową także nie jest lepiej. Odgłosy silników przypominają kosiarkę podczas pracy, a muzyka, to dopiero tragedia. Za muzykę jest odpowiedzialny WiHoor, kompozytor wspaniałych techno młotów, które powoli zaczną kopać nam dziurę w mózgu. Jednak jedno trzeba przyznać. Ten człowiek jest godnym następcą Dja Seboo odpowiedzialnego za kawałki w Truckerze, Big Foocie, czy kultowym już Maluch Racerze. Zresztą posłuchajcie tego sami *puszczam kawałek od WiHoor* Owacje na stojąco! Dobra, starczy tej farsy. Gra Need For Russia 4 to może nie najgorszy twór wyścigowy w jaki grałem, ale do miara chociażby średniej brakuje mu naprawdę wiele. Deficyt tras, okropny model jazdy, dziwna sztuczna inteligencja, dupna oprawa oraz wszechobecna nuda sprawiają, że na widok tej produkcji chce się żygać ile wlezie, albo raczej wylezie. Serio, ta gra jest tak nudna, że ciekawsze by było patrzeć jak schnie farba na rosnącej trawie. wypełniając podatki. Owszem, gra mogła być gorsza, bardziej zabugowana i gorzej zoptymalizowana, ale i tak to nie zmienia faktu, że absolutnie nie polecam tego produktu. Cóż, wystarczy tylko mieć nadzieję, że podczas tworzenia Need For Russia 5, które zbliża się już wielkimi krokami, twórcom coś strzeli do głowy, i postanowią stworzyć coś godnego uwagi. I tym o dziwo optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 6) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe)